


Your Lucky Star: A turn of Fate {Miraculous Ladybug}

by OpenBook



Series: Miraculous Ladybug: Your Lucky Star [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 13+, Drama/Romance, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, My First Fanfic, New Release, Unstable Updating Schedule
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenBook/pseuds/OpenBook
Summary: "Life has turning points. Turning Points that will change your life and shape your reality. For example: Your period."Well, Marinette is going through a humongous turning point in her life. After being the super hero ladybug for so long, Marinette grows super close to Tikki, her kwami. A slight, irritation, a magic mess. Marinette wakes up and her life is perfect. She discovers Chat Noir is Adrien, they get married, have kids. Jk. Seems like her life is now perfect, right? Well, Nope. A scheming Chloe and a love stricken Chloe join forces. And their teamwork is wrecking her and Adrien's Relationship! Can her and Adrien pull through all this drama and madness? Or will they believe too much in despair and split?Read The Book -A Turn of Fate-*New Release*Unstable Updating Schedule*13+*Drama





	Your Lucky Star: A turn of Fate {Miraculous Ladybug}

   Marinette's fingers ran along the smooth lens of the camera. Her movement was stout and a second later, she held her brand new camera in her hand. The texture made her shudder with excitement. The brushed her thumb along the lens. Her eyes sparkled as the weight of the camera fit nicely in her hands. Marinette cupped her hands around the sides of the dark black camera, and brought the device up to her eye. She squinted her other eyes and carefully looked into the lens. The scene around her was not tinted or even the slightest bit addled! Marinette brought the camera away from her eye and blinked a few times. Once she got adjusted to the harsh light. She gingerly set the camera down in the red basket that hung from her elbow. The camera didn't take up too much space in the basket. She snuck another glance at the camera and grinned happily. She nearly started to skip from pure excitement, but she was reminded of the delicate camera in her basket just a second later. She groaned. She started to walk, careful not to dent or injure her brand new camera.

   She smiled appreciatively at her new item, yet to be purchased. While grinning at her new hobby, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps. Walking along the isle completely sure the coast was clear, she reached the end of the isle. She would have nicely left the isle, but someone with messy blond hair appeared on the other side. The impact made them both stumble. Marinette's basket tipped slightly as she regained her balance. She jerked upward in a quick effort to stand upright. In the nervous instinct her bag lifted mildly and her camera fell from the red basket that stilled on her hand. "So sorry, that was my-" She stopped mid-sentence. The loud sound of _her camera_ clashing with the floor, made her freeze. She looked to the ground, and was horrified to see her camera, broken. The lens was bent in an odd way. dozens of small parts of camera that had chipped off on impact lay in a mess around the clump of her former camera. "My..." Marinette choked on her words. She had finally found the perfect camera, and it was gone already. "Oh my gosh, Marinette! I'm so sorry, I can buy you a new one..." She new that voice. She looked up to see _Adrien Agreste_. She smiled faintly at him. Tears brimming her eyes. "I'm fine, you don't have too... I didn't need it anyway..." Her voice cracked. She took a deep breath. "No Marinette, I should.. you can't! I can buy you-" His jumbled sentence was cut off by her slightly raised voice. "I said I'm fine! I don't need it!" Her heart was clenched, a sadness etching into her heart. Then she looked up at him. He had a look of shock on his face. "I'm sorry! I just- I didn't mean- I just..." She tried to apologize, but it was all jumbled.

   Marinette clenched her fists. Then she ran. The heat outside batted on the bare skin of her forearm. In minutes she was breathless. But she was sure she had gotten far enough. Her hands cupped her knee joints tenderly. Sweat collecting on her forehead. Why did she run away like that? She always ran from her problems. But, was Adrien a problem? Sure, talking to him or any interaction was a challenge, but was he the problem? She knew the problem wouldn't just go away if she ran from it, but was running from it just making things worse?

                 

**Author's Note:**

> It's going to be really frustrating to write this, with all this drama and misunderstandings. But I need your support. If you guys enjoy the book I'll keep writing. Please don't comment, "This is so frustrating" I know, this will be frustrating for me too! Well anyway, please enjoy~


End file.
